Elijah & Klaus : Flame
by nerdysuccess
Summary: Aurora comes back into Klaus life. It only seem fitting for Elijah old flame comes back . She is going to shake his and Klaus life.
1. Chapter 1

_Aurora comes back into Klaus life. It only seem fitting for Elijah old flame comes back . She is going to shake his and Klaus life._

Aurora is in Klaus bed when she hears Klaus. He is talking to Elijah in the living room. As she eases dropping at the bedroom door. Aurora wonders who Klaus is talking about. ** _"Since Aurora came into my life .._ ** It only seems fair ** _Eleanor_** to come back to yours." Aurora wonders why Klaus voice change when he mentions her name. Elijah respond problem I don't know where she is. **_"How hard can it be to find her?"_** Elijah reply the last time I saw her was ... Aurora see Elijah sad look. "Can you imagine when she see you?" Elijah looks up. He has a nervous boyish look. ** _"She always had a smile that lightens up the room. Do you remember her when she giggles?"_**

Aurora comes into the living room ** _. "How come you're so fond of this girl named Eleanor?"_** Klaus turns to look at Aurora in a nightgown with her arms crossed. He replies because she made Elijah very happy. Aurora looks at Elijah with a mean look. Klaus asks **_where is Rebekah?_** Rebekah is surrounded by a pack of Vampires.

Rebekah just a killed six vampires. She wonders why were they after her? As she tries to fight them. They get the upper hand. Two vampires are holding her down. The third one comes to her while the other surround hears a soft voice say from far away say there no way to treat a lady. The vampires turn around as they heard the footsteps getting closer. Rebekah notices she is wearing a black loose tank top with dark blue jeans. She is wearing high black boots. The vampires think she is human. Rebekah tires not to smile. ** _"We think it's better for you to leave."_** The young woman reply sure when you let her go. One of my vampire laugh. "What part of do you not understand to leave!" He shows his fangs to her. Rebekah expects the human girl to get scared. It instead she hears a giggle. _"What's so funny?"_ She reply my fangs are bigger , Do you want to see them?

Rebekah tries to hide the smirk on her face. As two vampires make a step to her."Gentleman I don't thinks that's a good idea." One of vampires reply why not? "Because I'm way older you." Rebekah notice her playful manner. Rebekah notice the two vampires are now thinking it. One of vampires asks her what's your name? Before Rebekah couldn't even blink . When the girl rips both hearts of the vampire standing in front of her. " _Now this is just like the old times._ "


	2. Chapter 2 : tender

_Elijah was walking next to Eleanor. She was worrying her thick black hair half down. He was trying not to stare at her. Elijah was taken by her since he first saw her. She was wearing a lovely light pink dress. Her dark brown eyes connect with Elijah."Why must you look at me like that?" Elijah reply I don't know what you mean. "You look at me so delicate and tender." Elijah smiles at her. He bring her closer to her. "Because I fancy you."_

Rebekah hugs Eleanor tightly. "How I have missed you." Eleanor reply I just saw a year ago. Rebekah reply shh. Eleanor smiles. Her dimples show as she looks at Rebekah. They heard more steps coming their way. Eleanor asks why are you so weak? "I just got off my coffin a few minutes ago." Eleanor reply, please tell you weren't looking for Marcel. Rebekah slightly pushes Eleanor. Rebekah tries not to laugh.

As the steps get near. Rebekah sees Aurora and Klaus looking at them. "Of course you two would be together." Eleanor reply Klaus be nice. Aurora sees the sad puppy look Eleanor gives Klaus. It doesn't help Klaus has a smirk on his face. "Now If it I wasn't mean to you . I wouldn't be myself." Eleanor takes a step forward. "Don't you dare." Rebekah it's used to Eleanor and Klaus playful nature. Aurora looks on as Eleanor looks like she is about to fight with Klaus. Rebekah tells Aurora to calm down. Klaus pulls Eleanor for a hug.

Eleanor and Klaus share a laugh. They look at each other. Eleanor asks How long has is it been since I sent you? Klaus is about to answer when he sees his older brother coming his way" Eleanor turns to at him. "ELijah .." Aurora sees Eleanor face soft up. In that moment they both felt everything stop. For Elijah it was like seeing her the first time in the lovely red gown. Both were nervous. Elijah smiles at her. "I seen you and Rebekah have caused a mess." Eleanor reply it's all me. Elijah takes a step forward. Eleanor jumps into his arms. Elijah hugs her tightly. As she slightly pulls away Elijah goes to a passionate kiss. Eleanor responds right back. His hands slightly touching her face. _"It's been too long since I seen you."_


	3. Chapter 3 : Furious

**In 1919**

 _Rebekah and Eleanor were nurses helping the wounding soldier in Hospital. As Eleanor is about to walks into the mort . She is slowly putting her hair down. "Madam ,can you please help me?" Eleanor takes a few more steps and has a smirk on her face. "I really need your help.." Eleanor turns around. She sees Elijah in uniform. "You real look good in uniform." She pulls him closer to him. Elijah reply you shouldn't hit on a wounded soldier."Why not?" Elijah reply because I'm already wounded. Eleanor raises_ _her eyebrows. "let fix you u_ p."

Elijah had Eleanor against his bedroom wall. He was kissing her neck tenderly. Eleanor closes her eyes. Her mind went to them make out heavy in 1919. Elijah's right hand was touching her right leg. Eleanor lets out a high moan as she felt Elijah fangs slightly touch her neck. Elijah pulls up. Eleanor wrap her legs about his waist. "Do you really want to do this?".Eleanor bites her lower lip. Her hands wrap on his neck. Elijah has a smirk on his face _."I'm sorry to interrupt you love birds.."_

Elijah ask do you ever learn to knock? Klaus reply We need to talk. Eleanor tells him he must wait ."You should know by now I'm impatient.." As Klaus doesn't leave. Elijah tells Eleanor he will make up to her later. Klaus has a smirk as he walks out. He knows she is furious.

Aurora was making perfumes in the court when she Eleanor walks out. She notice Eleanor is irate. Eleanor goes for a drink. _"What has you so upset?"Eleanor remembers when Klaus was about dagger Kol. She gets in the middle."Move.." Eleanor reply No! "Don't make me hurt you!" Eleanor reply you won't hurt me. "Oh sweetheart don't be naive. You can_ _beautiful, but I'm not under your spell. I'm not Elijah!" Eleanor reply I know you're not Elijah. She goes to touch Klaus face. "But you're acting out of anger. " Klaus reply so. "If you don't control it. I will get the best of you."_

Aurora asks Eleanor do you and Klaus have a bond?I'm asking because he looks at you so differently. _Klaus sees Eleanor feeding in daytime in the middle of the woods. She was biting her third male victim. "You need to be careful." Eleanor looks at Klaus and drops her victim. He smile as he sees Eleanor's dark eyes and mouth covered in blood. She thinks Klaus is going to give her a long speech."I can teach you control." Eleanor reply I don't need to learn about control but we can hunt together. Klaus eyes light up."Something like that.." Aurora asks should I be worried? Eleanor raises_ _her eyebrows ** _."_ Have you and Klaus being more than friends?"**_


	4. Chapter 4: Warrior

Klaus walks in to see Aurora upset. She is walking back and front. "What's wrong?" Aurora throws a glass of perfume across the room. "Why are you upset?" Aurora reply are you playing for a fool. Klaus raises his eyebrows. **"Tell me l Klaus is Eleanor your ex lover."** Klaus looks confused. **"TELL ME !"** Klaus shakes his head. **"Don't you lie to me!"** He goes to touch Aurora. _"She has never laid in bed with me."_

 _1920_

It had been two weeks of Eleanor with Klaus just feeding and partying. Rebekah and Stefan had joined them. Stefan watches as Klaus share a meal with Eleanor. Both were biting harshly at a girl's neck. A girl that have been with Klaus all night. As Eleanor lets go of the human girl first. Stefan gives her a smirk. Klaus compels the girl to go home."Want to dance with me?" Klaus takes Eleanor's hand.

As they are dancing closely and slightly flirty. Klaus spins Eleanor. He has a mischievous look. Stefan notice Klaus whispers in Eleanor's ear. Rebekah looks concerned."What's wrong Rebekah?" Rebekah reply I don't like this at all. "There just having fun." Rebekah reply no Eleanor is acting out. "What do you mean?" Rebekah reply Eleanor wouldn't be here if Elijah didn't hurt her _. I wonder what my brother did to make her run into Klaus arms._

Eleanor was taking a warm bubble bath when Elijah walks in. He is half undress. "Can I join you?" Eleanor shakes her head . Elijah smiles and sits near her. "Are you mad at me?" Eleanor reply maybe. Elijah smiles at her. Eleanor grabs him and pulls him in. Elijah smiles as she comes near him. She is sitting on his lap. Elijah touches her face."Now where were we before we got interrupted." Eleanor giggles and wraps her arms on his neck.

1920's

Klaus wakes up when the sun hits his eyes. He looks around and notices he is in Eleanor's room. Klaus sees her walking in wearing with what he thought it was his shirt. "What did we do?" Eleanor looks confused. "What did we do?" Eleanor reply we got drunk until Elijah came in. Klaus eyes get wide. Elijah smiles at him. He is shirtless."What did you think happened?" Klaus looks at Eleanor who is behind Elijah. She tells him to **shh.**


End file.
